


Vertrau mir

by Tainamoniques



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exy (All For The Game), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Neil Josten decidiu deixar para trás a vida que estava acostumado. Ele é um garoto fugindo de seu passado, e dos monstros que vivem nele. Ele acaba parando no time dos desajustados do Exy, onde conhece Andrew Minyard e descobre o quanto esse rapaz sabe ser insistente. Quando chegou, estava convencido a não abrir espaço para ninguém em sua vida, a não confiar em nada e nem ninguém, pois sabe o quanto uma quebra de confiança pode destruir a sua vida - mas em pouco tempo, o gêmeo tido como problemático conquista sua confiança e talvez até mesmo o seu coração.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 2





	Vertrau mir

**Author's Note:**

> Recomendo ler ouvindo a música Banners - Got it in you
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cj3KqcUbW3Q

Meu vôo não teve atrasos, o que foi um péssimo sinal. Eu precisava de um tempo a mais.  
É, eu estou surtando. Quem não estaria? Estou me jogando em uma situação para a qual não estou nada preparado e não sei se em algum momento eu estaria. Meus pais estão mortos, então não posso recorrer a eles para me ajudar nesse momento. O que aconteceu na minha antiga universidade não pode me perseguir para sempre, preciso seguir em frente.  
Me mudei para o outro lado do país na esperança de deixar tudo para trás, mas duvido que algum dia eu consiga fazer simplesmente esquecer.   
Preciso, nesse momento, me concentrar em fazer o que aceitei fazer.   
Oficialmente eu não sou sozinho no mundo. Tenho um tio, mas ele vive na Inglaterra e não temos muito contato. Meus pais morreram há 2 anos e deixaram tudo o que tinham para mim, o que inclui várias casas espalhadas pelo país e muito, muito dinheiro. Eu sou um cara de 20 anos cheia da grana.   
Sou também um atleta, e só por causa disso consegui uma oportunidade tão boa de me transferir para a Universidade de Palmetto, para jogar no time das raposas. Eles foram campeões no ano anterior, e acompanhei o desempenho deles como um lunático desde o início - mesmo que nossos times não estivessem na mesma liga.  
Wymack, o treinador do time, entrou em contato comigo no momento em que foi divulgado minha procura por um time novo. Sem perguntar por detalhes do porquê de eu estar me transferindo de uma das melhores universidades do país, ele me ofereceu uma posição em seu time e a oportunidade de me mudar o quanto antes. Aceitei na mesma hora.  
E é por isso que agora estou aqui, no aeroporto, dois dias antes do semestre iniciar. Perdi as semanas de treino do fim do verão pois ainda estava em terapia na minha cidade antiga, e precisava ter meu apartamento pronto para o momento em que chegasse aqui. É, eu me nego a ficar em um dormitório. Depois de tudo o que passei, preciso ter a certeza de que estarei em um espaço só meu.  
Quando pego minha bagagem na esteira e vou em direção onde as pessoas ficam esperando, procurando por um rosto conhecido. Decorei a fisionomia de cada jogador do time, do ano anterior e dos novatos, para me sentir mais confortável quando fosse a hora de conhecer o time. Então, mesmo se ele não estivesse segurando uma folha tosca com meu nome escrito, eu saberia quem é.  
Bom, saber eu não sei. Porque infelizmente mandaram um dos gêmeos Minyard.  
\- Oi. - Falo assim que chego próximo. Ele amassa a folha com meu nome, sai andando como se tivesse a certeza de que vou segui-lo e me ignora até chegarmos no carro. Pelo mal humor, eu suponho que seja o Andrew, o gêmeo tido como problemático por todos.   
Ele destrava um carro esportivo, chique, do tipo que meus antigos amigos teriam. Sinto receio e travo, sem ter coragem de me aproximar. Quando ele abre a porta do motorista, percebe que eu estou afastado e encarando seu carro.  
\- Vai entrar ou não, Josten?  
\- Esse é o seu carro?  
\- É. Algum problema?  
Sim?! Mas como eu digo para ele que na última vez em que entrei em um carro assim, eu acabei sendo drogado e abusado?  
Prefiro não comentar nada, o que me faz jogar minha bagagem no porta malas e sentar no banco do passageiro. Coloco o cinto e fecho os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no encosto atrás de mim. Respiro fundo algumas vezes, como meu terapeuta me ensinou.  
\- Você tá passando mal, por acaso?  
Nego com a cabeça, e com isso ele liga o carro e dirige, indo em direção à saída do aeroporto.   
\- Você sabe me dizer onde eu posso comprar um carro bom por aqui? - Pergunto, na esperança de que assim eu consiga ter um pouco de controle sobre o que sinto.  
\- Sei. Posso te levar para comprar um, se você quiser.   
Ah, que bondoso. Provavelmente deve ser para não precisar me dar carona para ir e voltar dos treinos.  
\- Obrigado.  
\- Posso te perguntar o porquê de você não ficar nos dormitórios? O treinador me disse para levar você direto para o seu apartamento, e te dar carona todos os dias para os treinos.  
É, eu realmente estava certo. Ele não vai querer ficar me dando carona e eu fico feliz de não precisar ficar andando com esse carro.  
\- Eu comprei um apartamento, e o treinador concordou que eu não precisaria ficar nos dormitórios, já que todos já estão ocupados mesmo, e eu me sinto mais confortável sem dividir quarto com alguém. E se for possível, eu gostaria de comprar um carro o quanto antes. Prefiro não ficar atrapalhando, já que nem vou morar tão perto dos dormitórios.  
\- Claro. Sem problemas. - Ele parece estar sendo educado, compreensível. Que comportamento estranho. Eu esperava ele sendo raivoso.  
Não é impossível que ele saiba o que aconteceu comigo nos últimos meses, mas é quase como se isso estivesse fazendo ele ser gentil - ou uma versão dele de gentil. Olha eu julgando uma pessoa que mal conheço com base em informações retiradas pela internet.  
Nem ele e nem eu falamos nada o restante do caminho, e quando chegamos no meu prédio, ele fica batendo os dedos contra o volante.  
\- Josten, vou pedir para o treinador me passar o seu número, assim te aviso sobre os horários e combinamos o dia para você ir comprar o seu carro.   
\- Tudo bem. - Me viro para sair do carro, mas ele chama novamente o meu nome. - Oi?  
\- Se você quiser conhecer o pessoal do time, eu e meus amigos vamos sair para uma boate hoje à noite. Você pode ir com a gente.  
\- Não, obrigado, eu não vou em boates.  
\- Ok, então.  
Pego minha bagagem e observo enquanto o seu carro se afasta. Na portaria do prédio, informo que sou o novo morador e pego as cópias da chave do apartamento. Quando entro, deixo minha bagagem no chão da sala e vou direto para o banheiro tomar um banho.  
Andrew Minyard. Sempre ouvi dizer que ele é um pesadelo, do tipo que ninguém suporta. E ele foi um cara legal. Além do fato de que ele é muito lindo, o que eu não esperava reparar.   
Mas a última coisa que eu preciso agora é gostar de um cara, ou fazer amizade com alguém. Foi legal ele me convidar para sair e conhecer os amigos e colegas do time, só que não vou dar oportunidade para reprisar aquela noite infernal.  
Eu simplesmente não posso.   
*********************************************************************  
É noite, e estou bebendo enquanto observo Kevin e Nicky na pista de dança. Aaron desapareceu no momento em que chegamos, e não faço o menor esforço para me preocupar com onde ele está agora.   
Quando Wymack me pediu para buscar o novato no aeroporto, aceitei. Claro, não tinha nada melhor para fazer e assim poderia matar o treino do dia. Todos saiam ganhando. Mas o jeito como aquele garoto agiu me deixou atento. As coisas com Kevin não são mais tão preocupantes como costumavam ser no ano anterior, e ele agora até está livre para viver sua vida sem o constante medo, já que, afinal, Riko se “matou” depois daquela derrota espetacular na final do campeonato; mas mesmo não tendo mais o perigo iminente, ainda me sinto com a obrigação de resolver tudo.  
Esse garoto, o Josten, não faz sentido algum para mim. Quando o treinador me pediu para buscá-lo no aeroporto, me deu a ficha dele para ler e minhas pesquisas na internet mostraram coisas sobre ele que apenas pareceram mais suspeitos. Ele é órfão, herdeiro de uma empresa poderosa. Jogava em um ótimo time de Exy e era membro de uma fraternidade na sua antiga universidade - isso, na verdade, me causa repulsa. Odeio membros de fraternidade. Havia, ainda, várias matérias sobre ele em sites de fofoca, o que claramente me fez não querer olhar.   
Agora, ao invés de estar bebendo e aproveitando essa noite, estou focado em tentar entender os motivos para ele ter largado tudo o que tinha, para se mudar para o outro lado do país e jogar com os desajustados. Deve haver algum segredo por trás disso.  
*********************************************************************  
O final de semana passou e eu não sai de dentro do prédio nenhuma vez. Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula, e tenho aulas extremamente chatas de economia para prestar atenção, além de, claro, meu primeiro treino com as raposas. Andrew me mandou mensagem no domingo à noite perguntando se eu precisava de carona para a aula, e eu neguei. Prefiro pegar um uber ou até mesmo ir a pé. Qualquer desculpa para não andar no seu carro é uma boa agora. À noite, após o treino, vou dizer que não precisa pois tenho que fazer compras para o apartamento e para poder fazer comida eu mesmo.  
O primeiro dia de aula se passa com muita lentidão, e quando saio do prédio em que tenho a última aula do dia, dou de cara com dois loiros baixinhos. O que eu suponho ser o Aaron, sorri para mim quando me aproximo.  
\- Oi, sou o Aaron. - Confirmando minha suspeita. - É muito bom finalmente conhecer você.  
\- Oi, Neil Josten.  
Andrew não fala nada, e começa a andar na nossa frente com as mãos no bolso da frente da calça jeans preta.   
Aaron anda ao meu lado e fica comentando sobre os treinos e sobre como está animado para finalmente eu me juntar ao time.  
\- Você já conheceu mais alguém do time? - Ele me pergunta.   
\- Não. Andrew me convidou para ir com vocês na boate na sexta feira, mas não aceitei. Passei o fim de semana arrumando meu apartamento. Nem tive tempo de ir no mercado ainda.  
\- Ah, que pena. Mas você pode ir com a gente para Columbia nesse semana. Vamos lá toda semana mesmo.   
\- Acho melhor não. Não gosto muito desses lugares.  
\- Deixa ele, Aaron. - A voz de Andrew sai grossa e autoritária. Com isso, o irmão permanece em silêncio o resto do trajeto.  
Quando chegamos na arena, eles me levam direto até a sala do treinador. Ele me dá as boas vindas ao time e a universidade, me entrega as chaves da arena e informa sobre o esquema das senhas. Wymack me direciona ao vestiário, mostra onde está meu equipamento, pede para que eu me arrume e depois vá encontrar ele e o restante do time na quadra.  
As apresentações são rápidas e o treino é intenso. Como estudei muito os jogos deles no ano anterior, sei como são as suas jogadas e mesmo não tendo treinado com eles nas semanas anteriores, pego o ritmo com facilidade.   
Depois que o time é liberado e vamos todos para o chuveiro, tomo meu banho rapidamente na esperança de sair antes que alguém venha falar comigo. Só que, infelizmente, Andrew está esperando por mim na saída do vestiário.  
\- Eu só preciso esperar os outros idiotas tomarem banho, que eu levo você em casa. Ou, se você quiser jantar com a gente, também está convidado.  
\- Ah, não precisa. Eu vou pegar um uber até o supermercado e depois vou para meu apartamento. Não quero te atrapalhar.  
\- Tudo bem. E amanhã? Que horas posso passar na sua casa?  
\- Eu pego um uber, não faz mal. Você não precisa se preocupar.  
Ele dá uma risada.  
\- Me preocupar? Você acha que eu estou preocupado com você? Eu só estou fazendo uma espécie de favor, porque o treinador me pediu. Mas se você prefere ficar recusando, o problema é seu.  
Andrew se afasta rapidamente, e é possível perceber que ele está bravo.  
Suspirando, corro até ele e paro na sua frente.  
\- Olha só, eu não me transferi para cá para fazer amizade ou porque vocês são o time dos sonhos. Eu não quero ser jogador profissional como alguns dos seus colegas. Quero assumir a empresa que era do meu pai e viver minha vida.  
\- Parabéns para você. - É possível notar o sarcasmo na sua voz.  
\- Eu tenho motivos para não querer ficar fazendo amizades, ou ficar pegando carona no seu carro todos os dias. Não estou tentando ser um otário.   
\- É? Então qual é motivo para você ficar recusando alguém que está te fazendo um favor?  
\- Eu não vou contar para você. Mal conheço você. Espera que eu conte para você algo que me fez largar minha vida em outra cidade? Não, obrigado. Você pode ser bonitinho e ser geralmente o tipo de cara que eu gosto, mas não vou me colocar em mais situações desconfortáveis por isso.  
E dessa vez eu que dou as costas a ele e saio andando.  
Andrew não me segue, e eu nem esperava que ele fizesse isso. Posso ter exagerado ao dizer que ele era o tipo de cara que eu gosto, mas achei que isso pudesse contribuir para ele não se aproximar.   
*********************************************************************  
A sua atitude quando saiu praticamente correndo da arena só reforça o fato de que há algo que ele esconde.  
Só que está começando a parecer que não seria algo que colocaria eu ou os outros garotos em perigo, mas talvez ele esteja fugindo. Não seria o primeiro de nós a fugir de algo.  
Todos nós passamos por muitas coisas, e talvez ele tenha o direito de estar fugindo. Mas isso não impede o fato de que eu preciso saber o motivo de ele estar aqui.   
Decido que talvez uma olhada nos diversos sites de fofoca me ajude a entender um pouco mais sobre ele. A maioria das notícias é intitulada como “Herdeiro é internado após overdose e passa semanas na reabilitação”. Com o seu histórico universitário - que eu facilmente consegui - e o seu desempenho no esporte, ele não ser parece o tipo que usa drogas. Uma outra alternativa possa ser tentativa de suicídio, o que também é confuso. Ele é obviamente alguém fugindo, não alguém deprimido. Deve haver medo nele de algo que ele deixou para trás. Minha natureza me faz querer descobrir o que é, e sei que isso não é apenas por causa do perigo que ele possa representar, mas para entender ele.  
Deixo alguns dias se passarem sem tentar pressionar ele, consigo o número do seu apartamento com o treinador e decido fazer uma visitinha para o novato isolado. Levo comida e cerveja, na tentativa de parecer um pouco amigável, o que eu claramente não sou, mas ele ainda não precisa saber disso. Mas preciso confessar para mim mesmo que aquele joguinho dele para tentar me afastar - quando ele disse que seria o tipo dele -, apenas me deixou interessado, só que agora de outro jeito.  
É, eu e minha atração por casos misteriosos.  
Bem vindo, Neil Josten, a minha vida de merda. Você vai odiar.  
*********************************************************************  
As semanas se passam e em nenhum momento Andrew volta a me oferecer carona. Começo a pesquisar por conta própria um local para comprar um carro, e me frusto por todos ficarem muito longe, então fico adiando pois sei que é melhor aceitar logo a oferta dele.  
Os outros jogadores do time são bem legais até, e deixo que eles se aproximem. Apesar de que não quero fazer amizades, não custa nada ser amistoso com eles durante os treinos, ou com os colegas nas aulas.   
A pessoa que mais conversa comigo é Nicky, que tenta arrancar informações sobre o porquê da minha transferência, mesmo que só receba silêncios como resposta.  
Além de estar na universidade, eu só vou para o supermercado que fica há poucas ruas do meu prédio. Não sinto coragem ou vontade de fazer nada além disso. Todas as noites, confiro diversas vezes se a porta do apartamento está trancada, e não consigo desligar a luz do quarto no momento de dormir.  
Em algumas noites, ainda acordo gritando. Mas a frequência dos pesadelos tem diminuído, e acredito que o cansaço por conta dos treinos esteja ajudando a me livrar desses pesadelos. Meus pesadelos, segundo meu terapeuta, são uma forma da minha mente de preencher as lacunas da memória e tornar as fotografias que estavam naquele quarto de hotel, em momentos reais.  
É sábado à noite, e passei meu dia fazendo todos os trabalhos da faculdade. Agora que acabei, me arrependo, pois não tenho nada a fazer além de assistir filmes. Não que eu odeie fazer isso, mas me distraio rapidamente e volto a pensar naquela noite.  
Quando estou deitado no sofá assistindo um filme de terror qualquer, meu celular apita, avisando uma nova mensagem. Quando pego para ler, vejo que é do Andrew com apenas 3 palavras: Abra a porta.   
Sem entender o que está acontecendo, digito uma resposta perguntando o que isso significa, mas a resposta vem através de batidas incessantes na porta do meu apartamento.  
\- Abre logo, seu idiota. Eu trouxe comida. - A voz é de Andrew, e assim a mensagem finalmente faz algum sentido. No momento em que abro a porta, me deparo com ele segurando um balde de frango frito e uma sacola com várias cervejas. - Posso entrar ou você vai ficar me encarando? Se for me encarar, pode fazer isso dentro do seu apartamento enquanto a gente come.  
\- Que merda você pensa que está fazendo aqui? E como é que você descobriu qual é o meu apartamento?  
\- Wymack. - Ele responde, entrando no meu apartamento e indo até a bancada da cozinha. Observo ele organizar tudo e começar a abrir os armários procurando por talheres, copos ou sei lá a merda que está passando na cabeça dele.  
Confiro se a porta está trancada antes de me aproximar do imbecil na minha cozinha.  
\- Você sabe que esse apartamento é meu, não sabe?  
\- Sei.  
\- Então vai me explicar o porquê de estar aqui?  
\- Vim aqui comer com você e conversar. Quero saber algumas coisas sobre você e não tive nenhuma chance de fazer isso até agora, já que você foge de mim.  
\- Quem disse que eu fujo de você?  
\- Eu disse.  
Andrew abre uma das cervejas e a alcança para mim.   
\- Eu não bebo - respondo, mas vou até a geladeira e pego um refrigerante. - E se você ficar bêbado na minha casa, eu chamo a polícia.  
\- Ok, não vou ficar bêbado. Mas então vou precisar deixar essas cervejas aqui na sua casa, para as outras vezes em que eu vier aqui.  
\- E por que você viria aqui outras vezes?  
\- Porque você tem um apartamento muito legal e eu aposto que você vai me contar tudo o que eu preciso saber para entender você.  
Suspiro, me sento de frente para ele na bancada e pego um pedaço de frango que ele trouxe.  
\- E o que você precisa saber? - Pergunto, sabendo que provavelmente não irei gostar.  
\- Andei fazendo uma pesquisa sobre você e seu último ano. É curioso como um órfão rico e cheio de amigos, membro de fraternidade e que vive em festas, simplesmente largue tudo e vem para cá, viver com a gente, os problemáticos do Exy. Acho que você vai ter que me fazer entender essa súbita mudança de comportamento. Mas saiba que eu prefiro saber a versão oficial, aí então eu decido se confio em você ou não.  
\- Por que caralhos você iria precisar confiar em mim?  
\- Porque, queridinho, não é todo dia que um cara gostoso diz que eu sou o tipo dele e foge de mim. Fico curioso. E sim, não funcionou sua tentativa de me afugentar, porque eu sou gay e não sou mais tão problemático, porque eu faço terapia, então pelo menos sou capaz de me relacionar quando eu tenho interesse. Agora fala, me dá a chance de ouvir sobre a sua surpreendente vida.  
\- O que eu ganho se eu falar?  
Ele dá de ombros e dá um longo gole na sua cerveja.  
\- Deixo você escolher.  
Ousado.  
Droga. Esse cara deveria ser só um colega de time, mas agora estou pensando no quanto ele fica lindo com essa roupa e em como sua boca fica bonita quando ele sorri desse jeito sarcástico.   
\- Ok. Eu conto.  
Tomo um pouco do meu refrigerante para tentar criar coragem, e espero para ver se ele vai me apressar. Mas não, ele respeita meu silêncio - silêncio esse que eu prolongo demais.  
\- Meu pai tinha uma empresa muito grande e ficou muito rico. Eu sou filho único, e minha mãe não era americana, era britânica. Há 2 anos eu era um idiota, irresponsável, e não me importava com nada além de ser o melhor em Exy e em conseguir os caras mais gatos da escola. Meus pais sofreram um acidente de carro em uma noite em que eu estava com meus amigos, comemorando alguma coisa idiota que já não importa mais, e depois da morte deles, eu apenas piorei. Eu fui para a faculdade que queria, pois tinha notas excelentes e muito dinheiro para gastar com isso. Tenho um tio que é oficialmente meu tutor, mas não temos muito envolvimento, já que ele vive em Londres e eu aqui, e isso me deu autonomia para fazer o que eu quisesse.   
“Eu realmente quero assumir a empresa do meu pai e até eu me formar, quem está no controle é o conselho diretor e eles me mantêm informado de tudo, então eu posso viver esse período da faculdade fazendo tudo o que der vontade. No ano anterior, eu estive sem controle na faculdade, só fazia 3 coisas: jogava Exy, ia bem pra caramba nas aulas e bebia. Eu estava em toda maldita festa da fraternidade e devo ter saído com todos os caras gays assumidos que conheci e que achava serem bonitos. Mas eu nunca fui um babaca com ninguém, e em uma noite foram comigo.”  
\- É? - Andrew fala, me incentivando a continuar.  
Respiro fundo antes de continuar.  
\- Quase no final do semestre, eu fui em uma festa numa boate com os meus “amigos” - faço aspas no ar. - Um deles tinha um carro bem parecido com o seu, e sempre usávamos esse carro porque chamava atenção das garotas que eles queriam. Quando chegamos lá, bebi bastante, mas eles colocaram algo na minha bebida e isso me fez apagar. Eles sabiam que eu sou gay, até porque nunca tentei esconder, mas sempre achei que respeitavam isso de boa. Quando eu acordei, estava sozinho em um quarto de hotel próximo àquela boate, e sem roupa. Não tinha nada por perto, nenhuma das minhas roupas ou meu celular. Eu encontrei um bilhete na cama em que estava deitado e era de um dos caras dizendo que esperava que eu tivesse gostado da noite, que o quarto estava na minha conta, assim como todas as despesas daquela noite. Além disso, havia imagens.   
\- Imagens do que?  
\- De tudo o que fizeram comigo naquele quarto de hotel.  
Me senti destruído contando isso, do mesmo jeito que me senti naquele momento. Ainda lembro das fotos, apesar de elas agora serem provas e estarem em uma delegacia. Ainda lembro de como chorei por horas até ter coragem de ligar para a recepção e pedir ajuda. Agora, alguns meses depois, não vejo problemas em deixar outras pessoas saberem sobre o que aconteceu, e não vou passar a minha vida escondendo isso, até porque é só fazer uma pesquisa do meu nome na internet que todos podem saber parte do que houve. O que me motivou a largar tudo e não querer mais me aproximar das pessoas é não dar mais espaço para confiar em alguém e essa pessoa me destruir como fizeram, e uma cidade nova poderia ser a oportunidade perfeita para isso. Portanto, contar para Andrew não significa que eu confio nele, mas sim que prefiro que ele saiba a verdade do que boatos sensacionalistas que se encontram em sites de fofoca.  
\- E o que você fez? - A sua voz falha ao me perguntar.  
\- Liguei pra recepção, pedi para chamarem a polícia. Me vesti com um roupão e fui assim pro hospital. Fizeram exames, coletaram provas e prestei queixa contra eles. A polícia me levou até a casa da fraternidade, e assim que cheguei no meu quarto, tomei um banho, coloquei meu uniforme do time e tomei boa parte de uma garrafa de tequila junto com vários remédios que eu tinha. Acordei no hospital, onde fiquei por alguns dias antes de ser transferido para uma clínica caríssima. De lá, cuidei para ser transferido e a empresa da minha família fez a compra deste apartamento e o mobiliou. Satisfeito agora, seu idiota metido e egoísta?  
Andrew dá de ombros e bebe o restante da sua cerveja.  
É sério? Eu acabo de contar que fui drogado, abusado e que tentei me matar e ele nem reage? Esperava um pouco mais de emoção, mesmo se tratando dele depois de todas as histórias que ouvi a seu respeito.  
\- Já aconteceu o mesmo comigo. Bom, tirando a parte do ser drogado, já que isso eu fazia porque queria. Mas sofri abuso por vários anos e estive próximo de tentar me matar. Bem vindo ao clube. Agora que sabemos que temos algo em comum, você não precisa mais fugir. Pelo menos, não de mim.  
Ele se levanta, guarda as cervejas na geladeira, para na minha frente e sorri. E seu sorriso me assusta.  
\- Boa noite. Passo aqui segunda de manhã. Me avisa o horário.  
E então, ele me beija.   
É só um beijo rápido, mas mesmo assim, Andrew Minyard me beija. Mas que porra é essa?!  
Ele então sai do meu apartamento e eu fico sentado, em choque, no lugar em que ele me deixou.   
*********************************************************************  
Gostaria de entender a merda em que eu estava pensando quando simplesmente beijei o garoto!  
Eu não acho que aquela história tenha sido invenção, pois realmente tem detalhes que sejam bem parecidos com o que eu encontrei nos sites de fofoca sobre ele.   
Mas nada justifica eu ter dado um beijo no Josten. Não reparei em sinais dele querendo, e por isso que saí do seu apartamento sem dizer nada.   
Na manhã de segunda feira, quando Neil entra no carro, ele sorri para mim, e percebo que ele não se importou com o beijo. Torço para que tenha gostado, assim como eu gostei.  
Durante o treino, fico pouco concentrado no que devo fazer, e fico pensando em como quero beijar ele novamente.  
*********************************************************************  
Nos dias seguintes, passei a pegar carona com Andrew todas as manhãs para ir para a faculdade, mesmo que fosse bem fora do seu caminho; e todas as noites ele me trouxe em casa antes de levar os outros caras pro dormitório. Em algumas noites Andrew veio até meu apartamento com comida, ou para jantar o que eu havia preparado, e em nenhuma dessas noites nós falamos muito. Mas mesmo assim, sempre que ele vai embora, ele me dá um beijo, o que me deixa bem confuso. A diferença é que na primeira noite, ele simplesmente me beijou. E agora, ele sempre me pede permissão antes de fazer. E com essa rotina, passo os primeiros dois meses nessa nova vida.  
Em um sábado de manhã, eu acordo com uma mensagem dele me informando que em alguns minutos vai passar no meu prédio para irmos comprar o meu carro. Mesmo sem termos combinado nada anteriormente, não me importo. Tomo um banho rápido e quando estou desligando o chuveiro, escuto batidas na porta do apartamento. Enrolo uma toalha na cintura e vou atender, sabendo que deve ser o Andrew.   
\- Eu acordei com a sua mensagem. Desculpa se não estou pronto ainda - falo assim que abro a porta para que ele entre.  
\- Tudo bem, eu espero. Quer que eu faça café?  
\- Quero! - Grito indo para o quarto, enquanto ele vai até a cozinha. Fecho a porta do quarto e a tranco. Me visto rapidamente, e quando vou até a cozinha, encontro Andrew mexendo no celular com duas xícaras de café à sua frente. Pego uma e sorrio para ele. - Obrigado.  
\- Já sabe que tipo de carro você quer?  
\- Não. Na verdade, eu tenho um carro, só que eu não quero mais usar ele.  
Andrew franze a testa e me olha por cima da xícara de café.   
\- Que carro você tem?  
\- Um Porsche Cayman S.  
\- Você tá brincando com a minha cara, certo?  
\- Não. Eu tenho esse carro. Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu pedi para levarem ele para a casa em que eu morava, e agora ele está guardado na garagem. Talvez quando eu voltar a viver lá, eu volte a usar ele. - Dou de ombros, tentando ignorar o olhar espantado dele. - Não sabia que você gosta tanto de carro.  
\- Você precisa me deixar dirigir ele.  
\- Deixo, mas agora a questão é que eu quero um carro que não seja esportivo.   
\- Pelo visto dinheiro não vai ser problema.  
Dou uma risada. Até parece que ele não sabe o quão rico eu sou. Andrew já deu a entender que sabe tudo da minha vida mesmo sem que eu precise contar em detalhes.   
\- Eu sou dono de uma empresa, tenho uma fortuna gigantesca e um cartão sem limite. Acho que podemos escolher um carro de qualquer valor, que não vai ser problema.  
\- Então vamos, bebe logo esse café.  
Sorrio para ele e faço o que ele diz.  
Horas depois estou segurando a chave do meu mais novo carro, que é um audi modelo mais básico, que faz eu me sentir confortável. Andrew não tentou, em nenhum momento, me fazer olhar algo mais próximo do seu gosto, e achei isso legal da parte dele. Agora, estamos prontos para voltar para casa, cada um no seu carro.  
No caminho de volta, ele vai me seguindo. E por todo o trajeto, tento entender em que momento passei a confiar nesse cara. Porque é isso, eu não consegui nem ficar uns poucos meses em um lugar diferente sem confiar em alguém e sem ficar gamadinho por um cara gostoso.  
De volta no meu apartamento, Andrew tem consigo sua mochila com os materiais da faculdade, então sentamos juntos e passamos o dia estudando. À noite, pedimos uma pizza e assistimos filme até que o dia esteja amanhecendo. Percebo que ele está dormindo em um dos sofás, e para não o incomodar, apenas o cubro com um cobertor e vou para minha cama. Quando acordo, já passa do meio dia, e ele não está mais no apartamento. Em meu celular há uma mensagem dele dizendo que pegou a chave reserva e que me devolve no dia seguinte.  
Para a segunda feira após o treino, tenho agendado a primeira consulta com um novo terapeuta, então passo o dia todo ansioso.  
Ter a liberdade de estar com meu próprio carro me dá a sensação de que estou novamente no controle da minha vida, o que é reconfortante.   
Chego em cima da hora no treino, então não tenho tempo de conversar com Andrew, que já está na quadra aquecendo. Durante o intervalo, ele se aproxima de mim enquanto estou conversando com Kevin sobre algumas jogadas para o próximo jogo.  
\- Josten, oi.  
\- Oi, Andrew. Como vai? - Respondo sorrindo.  
\- O que você quer jantar hoje? - Percebo que Kevin abre a boca em choque. Nós mal nos falamos na frente dos colegas de time, e agora estamos conversando sobre janta? Realmente deve parecer suspeito - tanto pelo fato de que nenhum deles sabe que nos damos bem, e nem que o Andrew seja gay. Se bem que devem suspeitar de algo, já que Andrew passa a maioria das noites fora.  
\- Não sei, qualquer coisa que seja preparada em casa, estou cansado de pizza. Mas, só para você saber, hoje eu tenho compromisso depois do treino, então é sua vez de fazer comida.  
Ele dá uma risada de deboche.  
\- Você, pelo visto, não tem medo de morrer.  
\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Kevin pergunta, se metendo na conversa.  
\- Day, cala a boca. - Andrew fala grosso. - Você ainda tem comida em casa ou quer que eu vá no mercado comprar algo?  
\- Fiz compras ontem, então você pode usar o que eu tenho.  
Ele balança a cabeça, concordando.  
\- Certo. Espero você chegar para ir pra sua casa?  
\- Não precisa, você tem uma cópia da chave mesmo. Fica com ela para você.  
\- Ok.  
\- Mas que porra foi essa? - Kevin pergunta, quando Andrew se afasta. - Ele tem uma cópia da chave do seu apartamento?  
\- Tem. - Respondo, me afastando dele, que continua me encarando em choque.  
*********************************************************************  
Seguro a chave do seu apartamento na mão enquanto fico parado na frente da porta trancada. Não consigo determinar o que ele ter me dado a chave faz eu sentir.  
Ele confiou em mim, mas não acho que sou a pessoa certa para ele confiar. Sou impulsivo, autodestrutivo e provavelmente vou afundar ele para a merda da minha vida. Só que mesmo assim eu me sinto levemente vivo só pelo fato de que alguém confiou em mim, que me contou algo sem esperar favor algum em troca.   
Eu sei que Neil, de certa forma, superou o que aconteceu com ele. Acredito que a sua tentativa de suicídio tenha sido resultado daquele dia terrível. Ele tem toda a pose de não querer se aproximar de ninguém e de que não haverá a mínima chance de outra pessoa o machucar daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim ele abriu sua vida para mim - a última pessoa que mereceria essa chance.  
Não sou capaz de entender o que aconteceu desde o dia no aeroporto. Não sou capaz de entender o papel que estou tendo na vida dele e o que ele está tendo na minha. E mesmo assim eu sinto que vou continuar.   
Destranco a porta do apartamento e então estou em seu espaço privado.  
O meu instinto deveria ser revirar todas as suas coisas em busca de segredos. Ao invés disso, vou direto para a cozinha olhar tudo o que ele tem em casa e planejar o jantar.  
*********************************************************************  
Quando chego da terapia e abro a porta do apartamento, tem música tocando pela TV e cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha. Faço silêncio ao me aproximar da cozinha e vejo Andrew xingando enquanto mexe alguma coisa dentro de uma panela.  
\- Preciso ficar preocupado de morrer por conta da sua comida? - Ele se assusta com a minha voz e derruba algumas coisas no chão, o que gera mais xingamentos ainda.  
\- Não ouvi você chegar. Desculpa se invadi o seu espaço pessoal ligando a música, mas eu estava afim de ouvir. E não, você não vai morrer. Posso não gostar de fazer comida, mas até que sei fazer algumas coisas.  
\- Ainda bem. O que você quer que eu ajude? - Pergunto, me aproximando para olhar o que tem nas panelas, mas ele me impede.  
\- Você vai tomar banho. Quando sair, o jantar vai estar pronto.  
Levanto os braços em um gesto de rendição e dou alguns passos de costa em direção a saída da cozinha.  
\- Você não acha que está muito mandão na minha própria casa?   
\- Pelo que eu me lembro, você me deu uma cópia da chave hoje. Isso deve significar algo, não? - Andrew dá um sorrisinho de deboche.  
\- Talvez que eu esteja cansado de ficar abrindo e fechando a porta para você? - Pergunto, em tom de ironia.  
\- Ou talvez seja um convite para eu começar a ficar mais vezes aqui, já que você claramente está interessado em mim.  
\- Para uma pessoa tão baixinha, você é muito convencido, não acha?  
\- Só lido com verdades, Josten. Agora sai daqui, eu estou ocupado e você está me distraindo.  
Saio da cozinha rindo e vou até o banheiro para tomar um banho. Quando termino, me enrolo em uma toalha e vou para o quarto. Consigo ouvir Andrew fazendo barulho, mas pelo menos os xingamentos pararam. Ele deve estar se controlando agora que sabe que tem alguém ouvindo todo o seu drama.  
Coloco apenas uma calça de moletom e vou até a cozinha observar o que parece ser o fim de seu show. Assim que Andrew me vê, ele novamente derruba o que quer que tenha nas mãos, mas pelo barulho, eu imagino que sejam pratos.  
\- O que aconteceu? - Pergunto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me xinga de idiota. Como estou descalço, não me aproximo, porque realmente não quero meus pés cheios de vidro. Observo ele recolher os cacos do chão e quando ele se levanta, percebo que evita olhar na minha direção. Hum, será que minha escolha de vestimenta o deixou nervosinho? Interessante. Talvez eu tenha gostado disso.  
\- Foi mal quebrar os pratos, mas eu me assustei quando você chegou - ele dá de ombros, o que só parece ressaltar o fato de que ele não se assustou e tá inventando uma desculpa qualquer. Dou um sorriso para ele, mas me controlando para não rir da sua atitude.   
\- Tudo bem. Quer ajuda para limpar?   
\- Não, eu limpo sozinho. Você vai se machucar - ele indica meus pés descalços. Me sento em cima da bancada, que agora está vazia, e observo enquanto ele varre os cacos de vidro que sobraram, para em seguida pegar novos pratos e colocar em cima da mesa de jantar. Apenas quando a comida também está na mesa, Andrew se aproxima de mim e fica me encarando. - O que foi, Josten? - Seu tom de voz parece irritado, mas tenho minhas dúvidas se realmente há irritação por trás.  
Ele está parado, em pé, de frente para mim. Seu rosto está um pouco ruborizado e seus lábios entreabertos. Ele está lindo. Seu cabelo mais bagunçado do que o normal. A camiseta preta é bem justa em seu corpo, assim como a calça também preta.  
\- Não se mexe - eu peço, e por um milagre, ele me obedece em silêncio. Desço da bancada e fico há poucos centímetros de distância do seu corpo. - Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer.  
\- E o que é? - Percebo seu olhar fixo em minha boca, e isso me faz sorrir.  
\- Quero beijar você.   
\- E por que você não beija?   
\- Porque não sei se você quer.  
\- E por que você não me pergunta?  
Antes que eu possa perguntar, Andrew se aproxima ainda mais de mim, e leva sua mão lentamente em direção a minha nuca.   
\- Sim ou não, Andrew? - Pergunto, ao sentir o toque de sua mão contra a minha pele. Ele sorri, aproxima seu rosto do meu e coloca sua outra mão em meu braço.  
\- Sim, Neil.  
*********************************************************************  
Sua boca encosta na minha e dessa vez o beijo é diferente. Não é apenas um simples tocar de lábios. É mais como se Neil estivesse tomando posse de algo que lhe pertence. E ambos sabemos que minha boca pertence a ele.  
Não lido com sentimentos. Lido com atração, e é isso que eu sinto. Algo me atrai para Neil. Sinto uma urgência toda vez que estou próximo a ele - uma compulsão, um instinto que me induz a estar em contato, cada vez mais próximo.   
E é esse instinto que prefiro ouvir, ao invés da minha consciência que me envia sinais de alerta. Não estou mais ligando de ficar vulnerável, pois sei que ele também está. E por enquanto, isso basta.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! No meu perfil vocês poderão encontrar outro conto sobre Andrew e Neil, intitulado Don't give up on me.


End file.
